Betsu no sekai kara no kaguyahime Kaguya princess from another world
by LunaXGardien5662
Summary: Shunrei Chun a 17th years old 2nd year in high school girl. Shunrei s grandmother, told a story of the tale of the bamboo cutter, that Kaguya princess left a magical mirror that s been protecting the Chun family through generations until now, when suddenly Shunrei got transport to Kaguya edo period, through out the mirror and out of the moon! What will she do?


- **At Shunrie Chun Mansion** -

Inside at Shunrie's bedrom. Shunrie was sleeping in a normal phase, and was dreaming a wieard dream.

She was wearing Kaguya´s dress, and was watching the moon, and saw herself as somone els in her own world.

"How are you?" sad Shunrei in a child figure in the moon mirror, and look at the Kaguyahime with the same look as her.

"Way do you look like me?" sad Shunrei with surprise questian.

"Are you the recarnation of me in the future?" asked Kaguyahime with a surprise reply to Shunrei.

Shunrei didn´t answer Kaguya´s questian, beacuse she was still a child. And asked Shunrei´s name.

"What´s your name, little girl?" asked Kaguya with a smile. As Shunrei said her name to Kaguya quaietly and sceard.

"It´s...It´s Shunrei..." said Shunrei shy, as Kaguya smile at her recarnation´s name as she said.

"Shunrei... Shunrei" sad Kaguya repeting in whisper when Shunrei was still sleeping in her dream.

At that moment, Shunrei´s grandmother was fixing the breakfast together with her beauteful doughtier, Shunrei´s

mother, when Shunrei´s grandmother suddely realise that Shunrei was still asleep.

"Neh, Lang. Aren´t Shunrei up yet?" asked Shunrei´s grandmom to Lang.

"Heh! hm... It sems like it. She must be still asleep, efter all." reply Lang to her mother with a smile.

"Hm... I see." sad Shunrei´s grandmother with disopointed look, and worry when she suddenly asked.

When Lang was still concentrate making the breakfast, she heard a small voice from her old mother,

when she look at her and asked her with a serius look on her face, and asked her with a strange questian.

"Hm?! What is it, mom? You look serius. Are you ok?" she asked her mom with a worry look, and when the moment.

she snapp and she look at her doughtier and answher.

"Hm! Ah, am fine."

"Lang!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you cure you didn´t heard her say anything, when she was still asleep, when you check on her last time?" asked

grandmom out of the blue.

"Heh?! Heard her say anything, when she was still asleep, when i check on her last time?" sad Lang suprise look.

"Yes." sad Shunrei´s grandmom with wondering look, and look at her doughtier when she was still thinking.

"Hm...I heard her say:

"Who are you?"

"Way do you look like me? she sad."

"I didn´t understand what she was dreaming,but. She was sleep talk ever sciens she was elemetary school kid.

I was worry though thought she talk like kaguyahime " sad Lang surprie, when she answher her mom´s questian.

"I see. Thank you, Lang."

"No, it´s allright" sad lang to her mother.

" I´ll wake Shunrei up, and make sure the breakfast is done, allright?" sad Shunrei´s grandmother with a smile and l

ook at her doughtier.

"Sure. The brakefast is already done now." sad Lang.

* * *

When Shunrei went out from the kitchen, she walk in the the hall where Shunrei´s room where, when she stop for a moment.

Shunrei´s grandmother was thinking, that Shunrei is the recarnation of Kaguyahime, from the 10th century.

"(hmm... I can´t belive my grandoughtier Shunrei is the re:carnaion of Kaguyahime? But, if my deduction was right..Something will happend to her.)"

"Anyway. It´s time to wake her up, the school is soon starting if she continue sleeping like this. What troubblesome grandoughtier." sad Shunrei´s

grandmother, and then open her door.

"SHUNREI! WAKE UP!" screamed Shunrei's grandmother with a slam the door.

"Eek!" screamd Shunrei when She suddenly woke up.

"Grandmother! What are you doing here?" sad Shunrei surprise.

"Hump. You should look at you´re alarm-clock. It´s already 7.30 PM." said Shunrei´s grandmom with a sigh.

"Heh?"said Shunrei surprise, as her grandmom go back to the kitchen to help her doughtier.

Shunrei look at her alarm-clock, when she saw it was already 7.30 PM at morning. Her expression face was suddenly at surprise, and she cast her

p.j(pajamas)in the bed, and started to look after her school uniform in her room, front and back.

* * *

"**Am Shunrei Chun, 17th year old 2nd year in private Osaka high school girl. And inside the kitchen,**** is my grandmother Shuie Chun, 80th years old, and m**y mon, Lang Chun 49th years old. She work at a kimono shop with my father, who pass away seven years ago. It was then when i decide it to be strong for mom, of course. After my dad pass away two days later, my grandmother decide it to live with us. I first didn´t like it first, but i got use in meantime."

Shunrei put her school uniform with black long sleeved on, and brush her purple blue lång hair in front of a mirror. Shunrei hurry went out from her room, and went in the dining room where Shunrei´s mom & grandmom already starting eating there breakfast. Shunrei hurry eating her breakfast, when Shunrei´s grandmom look at Shunrei, and then continue eating.

"Shunrei. Do you know the tale of the boomber cutter story?" she asked Shunrei, when she suddenly stop eating.

"You mean the story of Kaguyahime?..." sad Shunrei to get the point of her grandmom´s questian.

"Yes. It was the time when the cutter and his wife was a poor and old, wonder in the boomber forest when he cut the boomber and the little Kaguyahime as a child, tock the cutter with him and showed his wife what he found. The next day when the cutter was out again to cut more boomber when he found gold inside.

It was then when they became rich as the rumors spread of her beauteful kaguyahime, and five rich prince´s came to marry her. Kaguyahime told the prince´s to give her special items and Kaguyahime would accept there proposal. But when the prince´s came back to Kaguyahime´s mansion, the only thing she could see at the item prince´s brough was only fake and turn them down there proposal. Kaguyahime was disopointed and look at the moon and wish a one wish that she only wan´t to meet a prince that will give an irriplaceble item and marry that person." Sad Shunrei´s grandmom in the middle of a short long story.

"Wow! grandmom. So did she meet a prince?" asked Shunrei.

"Shunrie..." sad Shunrei´s grandmom when she close her eyes.

"Yes. What is it grandmom?..." asked Shunrei with wondering look on her face.

"You going to be late for school,now." sad grandmom nothing more.

"What?! Oh, no!" As Shunrei look at time, her shock expression on her face suddenly appear, and tock her school bag with her. When she ran out in hurry to school.

"See you later, mom!" sad Shunrei with worried expression on her face while running out from house.

On the way to school, Shunrei run all her might to school. When she arrive at the front door at her class room, she huff it like she was running for miles.

* * *

- **At School, inside** -

"I can´t believe, "huff huff"... "i got late... for the first time!" "huff huff" sad Shunrei when she was relieved expression on her face a second, and walk to her desk.

With arms on the desk. Shunrei´s best friend, Eri Momeijing slide in front of Shunrei´s desk with worry expression on her face.

"Shunrei, this is weary unusal for you to be late to day? What´s going on?" Asked Eri when Shunrei answher with her mumbling words.

"It is becuse grandmom told me the same story of the kaguyahime, that´s been in my generation." sad Shunrei with tiered expression on her face.

"Kaguyahime?... You mean.. You are the family generation of kaguyahime the legendary tale! Kya XD" sad and screamd Eri with sparkling expression in her eyes.

As Eri was day dreaming how Shunrei fit in Kaguya´s dress, the front door suddely open and teacher Ms Megumi Kotori step in the classroom.

"Allright, class. Let´s begin our lesson shal we?" sad Ms Megumi when she saw and look at Shunrei was late for the first time.

"It is weary unusal for ms Shunrei to be late, today. I wonder if something happend to her?" sad Ms Megumi in thoughs and began her lesson.

- **Later at the end of School** -

When school was over, Shunrei walk in the classroom.

"Let´s see... Ah! Here it is!" Sas shunrei and tock her school bag, and was about to go home.

Eri was looking for Shunrei to go home together as usually, when shunrei found her outside and walk together. On the way home.

"Well, this is it. See you tomorrow, Shunrei!" sad Eri with a smileing expression her face.

" See you later, Eri." when she wave her hand on the way home, as Shunrei continue her way home to her mansion.

* * *

- **At Shunrie Mansion** -

After Shunrei arrive in her mansion home, she was looking for grandma, when she found her one of the living room, and saw when she looked in the mirror down with her knees and feet under.

"Am back, grandma..." sad Shunrei when she sat down few feet´s away, and Shunrei´s grandma turn when she saw Shunrei was back from school, and turn back again.

"Wellcome home, Shunrei." sad Shunrei grandma with a serious voice.

" ..."

"Shunrei. Today is you´re 17th birthday on the lunar month. You will be given an inportan roll in this family, by giving you the Kaguyahime´s mirror." Sad Shunrei grandma serious.

"The Kaguyahime´s mirror!? Way?..." "Sad Shunrei worry without saying anything after.

"Shunrei, would you please go to your room. And take the mirror as well." Sad Shunrei´s grandma nothing more. As Shunrei close her eyes and then sad.

"Yes. Grandma. Good night, grandma." sad Shunrei and stood up and tock the Kaguyahime´s mirror. '

* * *

When Shunrei was at her room, she put the mirror on the wall that fit, and then suddenly started to glow.

"Wha-what´s going on! Ahhhhhhhh!" screamd Shunrei when she was suck in the mirror. And Shunrei´s existens was inside Kaguyahime´s mirror world.

Transport into Kaguyahime´s world!

**TBC, On the Next Chapter on Betsu no Sekai Kara no Kaguyahime! (Kaguya princess from another world!)**


End file.
